We are SO Dead
by S.S. Pie
Summary: Wally is in the spirit of St. Patrick's Day and wants to pinch someone. Robin gets an idea - but did it succeed? One-Shot. Season 1 cast.


**AN: **

**Hey everyone! This just hit me and I wanted to put it up fast without much thought. Sorry, for any spelling errors. This was short and not big on plot. No my best but I need a creative fun outlet with all the 'surprises' life through at me this week. **

**Warning: Batman is OOC - I wasn't going for accuracy on him.**

* * *

"Awww…. Just one pinch?"

"No."

"I'm in, I'm out. She won't catch me."

"It defies all the rules."

"But… she not wearing it! You have to wear it!"

"KF, You are not pinching, Miss M."

"But-"

"For the love of… Wally, she's GREEN! You can not pinch her!"

"Then who CAN I pinch? The majority of this team has something green! Your tights have a green under tone, Arty's entire uniform is green, Megan has green skin, and I have green eyes. "

"Their leggings, not tights. I can't believe you're actually throwing a fit over this."

Wally snorted and folded his arms. "I take St. Patrick's Day seriously."

The eerie laugh of a certain thirteen-year-old echo off the walls of the tv room. "You? Serious? Hard to imagine!"

"But not impossible. " the older teen hissed.

"Touché," Robin said off handedly. "But really? St. Patrick's Day is nothing more than an excuse to dress in all green and prance around in gaudy clothes."

Smirking though his red curls, Wally gave him a pointed look. "Guess you would know. You see a bunch of gaudy things: people, rings, the clip that hold big wades of cash together…"

"Shut it, Kid Mouth." Growled the Batman's partner through clenched teeth.

"Anyway!" Wally's topic immediately steered away from the topic. "Everyone is unpinchable here!"

A smirk grew on Robin's face. "What of Kalder and Conner?"

The speedster gave him a look like he had gone nuts. "Really? Kaldur isn't coming today and Conner…. I don't have a death wish."

The raven-haired boy snickered at his friend's discomfort. Red with embarrassment, Wally just hunched his shoulders and sunk farther into the couch. Dark murmurs of 'troll' and 'worst St. Patrick's Day' came from the red-head.

"What about the League?"

"Huh?" Wally looked up at the Boy wonder.

"The League. Other than Martian Manhunter and the Green Lanterns," A devil worthy smirk sneaked its way onto Robin's face, "the majority are definitely pinchable"

Confusion only lasted for a second on the red-head's face before a grin surfaced. "I know that look. What are you thinking Bird Boy?"

* * *

**LineBreak**

_Later – MUCH LATER_

"We're going to die aren't we."

"Yep."

Wally whimpered. "We're so dead."

"What was you first clue, KF?" The Boy Wonder snarked quietly as they both huddled in a closest. "The idea you could get away with it? The fact he glared at us? My bedroom closet that we are hiding in? All of the above?"

"How was I supposed to know he was wearing his college right that just HAPPENS to have an emerald inset?"

Robin groaned, face palming. "This is a disaster. Heavy on the dis."

"Hey it was your idea!" Wally pointed out.

The boy glared at him. "I didn't tell you to freaking pinch THE BATMAN!"

"But you pinched the Amazon wearing the clover necklace!"

"She was hiding it under her top! Wonder Woman cheats."

"Now you're blaming her?"

"Would you rather me tell her that you egged me on?"

"TRUCE!" Wally yelped, only for Robin to pounce and slap a hand over his mouth.

Both sat silently in the bottom of the closest in Robin's room at the cave, listening to world outside of their refuge. Nothing. Only quiet. Dead silence. Not a footstep, not the voices of chit-chat. Quiet, too quiet.

Glaring at the redhead, Robin hissed. "Death Wish much?"

Wally just ripped the gloved hand from his mouth and crossed his arms, glaring back. Being mature, Robin stuck out his tongue which earned him one in return. The two teens quietly exchanged faces until they started snickering at the ridiculousness of it all.

After some silent, Batman's protégé pulled up his wrist computer. "If we're quick, I think we can make it to the Zeta-Tubes and get to your house. Only problem is that I don't like how quiet it is in here."

"Dude, that means no one it here. Lets just go."

"I can't sneak up on the Batman, but he sure as hell can sneak up on me." Robin snapped.

"Why my place then?"

"You stupid? Bats has Gotham and the Manor watched. We be dead meat before we took one step!"

The Door slammed open. Wally and Robin yelled at the sight of Batman and Wonder Woman standing over them. Shrinking in the corner of the closest.

"H-How?" Wally wined, clinging to his best friend who was trying to shove away.

Batman smirked.

"We're d-dead." Robin stuttered, finally latching on to Wally.

That smirk didn't leave and Wonder Woman looked like the on that ate the canary and proud of it.

"I waited till Robin activated his computer. Then tracked it."

Said boy could only groan. "Not fair, Bats!"

The leaguers looked at one another. Batman nodded toward the boys. "You first."

Robin's eyes widened as The Amazon grinned and reached for her pray. Him. The one that pinched her.

He clutched to Wally, but he didn't stand a chance against Amazon strength as Wonder Woman easily pulled out of his hiding spot, fog marching him to the door. A yelp caused him to turn to see Batman grasping Wally by the shirt collar and just dragged the redhead behind him on the floor.

Boys protested as the heroes lead their respective prisoners of war off to extract revenge.

_Oh yes_, Robin thought_, we are so dead_.

* * *

**AN:**

**Meh, lazy me didn't want to go through and describe pinching the League Members or make Batsy realistic. Sorry that's it rushed but so am I.  
**

**Please reveiw anyway  
**


End file.
